


I Will Keep You Safe

by MaliceManaged



Series: A Norse God's Questionable Ideas Of Courtship [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-HYDRA Reveal, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trapped, fuck hydra, questionable decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna finds herself between a rock and a hard place: Does she face the Hydra goons trying to bring the door down, or does she take her chances with a dangerous, possibly psychotic god, and let him out of his cell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This sprung forth at a friend's request. Basically, she asked for 'Loki in a cell', 'Hydra attacking', and the line 'I will keep you safe', and told me to go crazy.
> 
> So I did.
> 
> Enjoy.

    As Luna ran down the halls, the sounds of gunshots and yelling echoing throughout the facility, she cursed the moment she’d decided to pay her dad a visit to bring him the lunch he had left at home _again._ But how was she supposed to know that Hydra would choose _that specific day_ to raid the building looking for who-knows-what? Carrying the long layers of her black Victorian-style dress in her hands, she ran as fast as her booted feet could carry her intent on finding a safe room like she’d been told to - one with locks - trying her best to _not_ panic as she realised her pursuers were beginning to catch up with her.

 

    And to think she’d rescheduled a date for this.

 

    She turned several corners, using her (albeit somewhat limited) knowledge of the building to her advantage, and ducked into the first door with a key-panel she saw using the access card her dad’s assistant had given her; the second she was inside she quickly pressed the button to close and lock the door, and mere moments later her pursuers banged on the door, causing her to jump back with a gasp. Panting, she brushed the long waves of her fiery red hair that had fallen out of its up-do out of her heavily-freckled pale face and looked around the room a bit, green eyes scanning for anything she could use for a weapon but finding nothing.

 

    “My, my,” She heard a voice behind her say, startling her, and she whirled around to see a tall, black-haired man with the greenest eyes she’d ever seen standing behind a glass-looking wall on the far end of the room, “What _do_ we have here?” He looked her up and down, taking in her fancy dress, somewhat dishevelled appearance (she was sure her carefully applied makeup was a little smudged) and panicked features curiously. “And what is your name, little bird?” He asked, taking a few steps closer to the barrier of the cell.

 

    Luna hesitated for a moment, not entirely sure she should answer, before deciding it probably couldn’t do much harm. “Luna,” She replied in a voice that was barely above a whisper, “Luna Altieri.”

 

    “Luna.” The man repeated slowly, as though testing it out. “I am Loki Friggason,” He paused for a moment, “ _Occasionally_ of Asgard.” He said, smirking slightly at some private joke.

 

    Another bang was heard at the door, louder than the first, and Luna jumped and looked back towards it fearfully for a moment before returning her attention to Loki, who seemed completely unfazed by the clearly determined intruders’ efforts.

 

    “What _is_ going on out there?” He asked lightly, as though merely inquiring about the weather.

 

    “Hydra,” Luna replied, looking back towards the door as an even louder bang was heard, “They’re attacking; I don’t know why.”

 

    “Ah.” Loki said before huffing slightly and shaking his head disapprovingly, “Will they never learn?”

 

    The banging continued against the door, growing louder, and Luna looked around the room again desperately, trying to find _something_ in there that would keep her very much _not dead_ by the time the intruders got in. Because it was more than obvious to her that they _would_ get in eventually; the door was reinforced, but hardly impenetrable. After a moment she heard Loki clear his throat lightly and she looked back at him.

 

    “I could take care of them for you,” He began conversationally, “If you let me out of this cell.”

 

    “What? No way!” Luna replied incredulously.

 

    “Why ever not?”

 

    “Because... you’re... _obviously_ in there for a reason!”

 

    “True... But I don’t see that you have a great many other options.”

 

    Luna thought it over, the banging on the door reminding her that there was very little time to do so. She knew _exactly_ who Loki was. She had been in New York when he had invaded, had even seen him face-to-face - or rather, face-to- _side_ \- amidst the chaos; she knew he was dangerous, and was probably very eager to get out of that cell. Still, like he so casually pointed out, she didn’t exactly have an abundance of options available; she knew if the Hydra goons got their hands on her, she was dead or worse.

 

    “Let me out, little bird, and I give you _my word,”_ He began seriously, emphasising his words clearly, “I will keep you safe.”

 

    Luna hesitated a moment longer before the control panel for the door popped and sparked loudly, making her decision for her as she rushed over to the keypad by the cell’s door.

 

    “I don’t know the code!” She said frantically, glancing back at the door behind her as the control panel popped again.

 

    “1-0-3-1-1-9-9-5.” Loki recited calmly, hands clasped behind his back, as he stepped towards the door.

 

    “What?” Luna asked, staring at him oddly.

 

    “The code for the door.”

 

    “Oh.” Luna said before turning back to the panel and beginning to punch it in. She paused for a moment and looked back up at him, “You’re... _sure_ that’s it?”

 

    “Quite.” Loki replied somewhat shortly then tilted his head to the side slightly. “Why? Is there some significance to those numbers?” He asked curiously, but Luna only shrugged then turned back to the panel and finished imputing the code. “A Birthdate, perhaps?” He guessed as the door slid open.

 

    When Luna didn’t reply, he knew he’d guessed correctly and smirked. He’d thought the surname she’d given sounded familiar; the scientist he’d spoken to the most during his stay here had to be a relative, likely her father given the use of her Birthdate as a passcode. A final bang was heard from outside and the door began to be forced open. Loki grabbed hold of Luna’s arm and pulled her behind him into the cell before stepping out himself and pressing the button that closed it, locking her in and earning a cry of protest from her that he ignored in favour of facing the intruders rushing into the room.

 

    “What is it that your particular group of mortals say?” Loki mused as they pointed their weapons at him, “‘Hail Hydra’, was it not?” He allowed a grin to stretch his lips. _“Wrong,”_ He added with an almost gleeful malice, “You should be hailing _me.”_

 

    Before the intruders could react, Loki set loose a wave of seidr that knocked them all back to crash against the walls and crumple to the floor in unmoving (and possibly even dead) heaps. Luna looked on, stepping away from the door in shock, not quite sure if she was more scared or impressed, and Loki turned around to face her.

 

    “You’ll be safe in there,” He said pleasantly, as though he _hadn’t_ just possibly murdered a roomful of people in less than fifteen seconds, “I’ll be sure to let my brother know to find you when this is over.”

 

    With that, he walked out of the room, leaving a bemused Luna to sit and ponder her life choices.


End file.
